warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaplain
Chaplain wielding his Crozius Arcanum]] A Chaplain is a specialist officer of the Adeptus Astartes and serves as the appointed spiritual leader of a Space Marine Chapter. Chaplains are the warrior-priests that minister to the spiritual well-being of their fellow Battle-Brothers, instilling in them the values and beliefs of the Chapter and promote the veneration or in rarer cases the actual worship of the Emperor of Mankind. Chaplains lead from the front as awe-inspiring warrior-priests, fighting wherever the foe is most fierce, leading his brethren and praising the Emperor through the destruction of His enemies. Rejoicing in the glorious act of war, Chaplains exhort their Battle-Brothers to ever greater deeds of bravery and devotion. In battle, the Chaplains will be at the forefront of the Chapter's battlelines, rousing their fellow Space Marines through their words and actions. Their Power Armour is black and often incorporates Imperial skull iconography, most commonly in the form of a skull-shaped helmet. Most Chaplains wield a Power Weapon that takes the form of a mace and is called a Crozius Arcanum. They are also equipped with an Imperial holy symbol known as a Rosarius. Individual Chaplains are assigned to each company within a Space Marine Chapter. Others, including the Reclusiarch who cares for the Chapter's sacred Reclusiam and the Master of Sanctity who is the chief Chaplain of a Chapter and an officer whose rank is usually subordinate only to that of the Chapter Master himself, operate within the Chapter's command structure independent of any specific company. A Chaplain is fanatically loyal to his Chapter and to the Emperor, and works to instill a similar devotion in his fellow Astartes. History Legion Chaplain, Sor Bakpahl during the Great Crusade]] The position of Chaplain was created during the Great Crusade of the 31st Millennium by the edicts of the Council of Nikaea -- an Imperial conclave that was called on the world of Nikaea to determine whether or not the use of psychic powers represented a boon or a grave danger to Mankind and the newborn Imperium of Man. The new position of Chaplain was instituted by the council to ensure that the Emperor's edicts as well as the Imperial Truth were upheld amongst the Astartes of the Space Marine Legions. This position would later change to become one of spiritual and moral leadership in the centuries after the Horus Heresy as the Imperium's culture became increasingly centred on the worship of the Emperor. Ironically, it was the Traitor Legion known as the Word Bearers that had first created the rank of Chaplain, a position that had existed within the XVII Legion even before it was expanded to serve all of the Space Marine Legions at Nikaea. Word Bearers Chaplains had extolled the virtues and divinity of the Emperor of Mankind to every world the XVII Legion brought into Imperial Compliance, though this was a violation of the atheistic Imperial Truth that ultimately resulted in the castigation of the XVII Legion at the world of Khur, setting them on the path to betrayal in their humiliation. The Office Chaplain of the elite Deathwing in Terminator Armour]] The Reclusiam Within each fortress-monastery of the Adeptus Astartes, or Battle Barge (for the fully space-dwelling Chapters of Space Marines), lies a central shrine known as the Reclusiam. The Reclusiam is greatly revered as a sacred place and contains precious relics of the Chapter's history: fragments of armour from fallen champions of the Chapter, blessed weaponry that has drunk deep of the blood of the heretic, xenos and the daemon in millennia past and the captured banners and shattered icons of defeated foes. Here the sonorous voices of the Battle-Brothers are raised in honour of the Primarchs and the Emperor, and the catechisms of hate and repugnance are spoken. Amongst these relics of past glories of the Chapter, the Chaplains proselytize on the sacred duties and the virtues of service to the greater glory of the Emperor. These ceremonies are carried out under the guidance of the Chaplains with the rank of Reclusiarch and his superior, the Master of Sanctity, who is the spiritual head of the Chapter. Only these two ranks of Chaplain serve the spiritual needs of the entire Chapter, as all other Chaplains are attached to individual companies. But Chaplains also teach that the time for prayers and worship is not only within the ancient stones of the Reclusiam but also on the battlefield. Here, where the roar of bolters is the loudest and where the fires of righteous fury burn the brightest, Space Marines can exercise their most sacred duty and give praise to the Emperor with the slaughter of His enemies. Company Chapels The importance of faith to Space Marines is further reinforced in the Company Chapels. All ten companies within each Codex Astartes-compliant Chapter have their own Chapel where Battle-Brothers can observe the rites of the Chapter and those special to their own company. Here the worship is supervised by one of the Reclusiarch's subordinate company Chaplains. It is the Chaplains, living and fighting alongside their Battle-Brothers, who are responsible for the spiritual health of the companies. The Imperial Cult Each Chapter officially follows the basic tenets of the orthodox Imperial Cult of the God-Emperor of Mankind even as they maintain the older spiritual traditions of the Space Marines that hold that the Emperor was not truly divine but an inspiration and example of everything that a human being could become if he or she achieved perfection. In many cases, the veneration of the Emperor by the Astartes long predates the birth of the Imperial Cult. The Astartes views of the Emperor's divinity or lack thereof vary widely between Chapters. Individual Astartes Chapters have extended the Imperial Cult's standard creed to include ceremonies, liturgies and rituals which have relevance only to their own members. For example, a deep reverence for each Chapter's founding Primarch often equal in intensity to that held for the Emperor is widespread amongst the Adeptus Astartes, as is the practice of honouring the heroes of each Chapter who fell in battle and upheld the honour and traditions of the Space Marines in a particularly notable fashion. A Chapter's collection of Primarch relics and war-gear is entombed in the Chapter catacombs, placed upon sepulchres or hung in the Reclusiam of the fortress-monastery or primary Battle Barge. The Chaplains of a Chapter often display the Imperial holy symbol known as a Rosarius which is taken as a sign of fellowship between the faith traditions of the Astartes and the orthodox teachings of the Ecclesiarchy. A Rosarius usually takes the form of a necklace, brooch or amulet in the shape of the Imperial Aquila or the Crux Terminatus. Often given as a gift to the Chaplains of a Space Marine Chapter by Cardinals or other high-ranking priests of the Adeptus Ministorum, the Rosarius is intended to represent the common faith of both the Space Marines and the members of the Ecclesiarchy in the Emperor of Mankind. In truth, there is often a great deal of friction between the Ecclesiarchy and the Adeptus Astartes, as the Astartes claim to be the direct descendants of the Emperor and to have carried out his will from the moment of the Imperium's birth, while the Ecclesiarchy is an Imperial institution that only developed long after the Emperor had already been interred within the Golden Throne. The dislike is often mutual, but the structure of the Imperium makes the Astartes largely independent of any legal authority outside of direct decrees made by the High Lords of Terra in the Emperor's name. Chapter Role Chaplains are those appointed to minister to the spiritual well being of their brother Space Marines. Their stern demeanour and critical eye watches over every action of a Battle-Brother from his initiation to his last breath in service to the Chapter, ever alert for signs of a slackening zeal or any wavering in belieft. Above all, Chaplains remind their fellow Battle-Brothers to honour the Primarchs and keep their faith with the Emperor. Chaplains are well-versed in all matters of their Chapter's faith traditions, having spent many years studying the battle liturgies and scriptures stored in the Chapter library. This study includes memorising all the rites of their Chapter and individual company. This knowledge is also put to practical use. Chaplains are responsible for the spiritual care, discipline and faith of the Battle-Brothers in their companies. Young recruits must also be monitored and indoctrinated as they progress towards becoming full Battle-Brothers. Chaplains are treated with awed respect by their Battle-Brothers, and in many Chapters it falls to them to choose which supplicants will undertake training to become Space Marines. During the trials of new Aspirants, the Chaplains are the ones who inculcate the culture and values of the Chapter into them, as well as weeding out the spiritually weak and faithless individuals they find unworthy to become a Space Marine. The development and guidance of such super-human warriors is only entrusted to the wises and fiercest members of the Chapter, mighty heroes that have demonstrated their own enduring devotion and uncompromising zeal on countless occasions. Chaplains are renowned for their sense of duty and responsibility to their Battle-Brothers, knowing that only through unshakeable faith can a Space Marine stand firm against the darkness. Variations by Chapter Chaplains of certain Chapters have unique duties in addition to those laid out in the ''Codex Astartes''. These are related to the Chapter's background and individual traditions. In the Blood Angels Chapter, Chaplains are tasked with seeking out signs of the Black Rage and leading the Death Companies into combat. A special class of Chaplains of the Dark Angels, known as Interrogator-Chaplains, are tasked with interrogating captured Fallen Angels and forcing them to repent their sins against the Emperor before killing them. The Iron Hands have the Iron Fathers, a dual-role that combines the duties of Chaplain, Apothecary and Techmarine. The Chaplains of the Space Wolves are known as Wolf Priests, performing a role that appears analogous to that of both Chaplain and Apothecary for that non-standard Chapter's Great Companies. Becoming a Chaplain Space Marine Chaplain receiving his Crozius Arcanum from an Adeptus Ministorum Ecclesiarch]] Chaplains are drawn from the ranks of the Chapter, although only those Space Marines who have earned both Merit and Devout badges are considered for a Chaplaincy. These awards may be displayed as actual badges, or for example as diagonal stripes painted across the right shoulder plate. As a first step, a Space Marine is singled out to aid the Chaplain of his company as a Novice (or Initiate - the terms are almost interchangeable in each Chapter). Duties often involve little more than assisting the Chaplain during company rituals, but deep study of the liturgies under a Chaplain's personal direction is also necessary. Should a Chaplaincy fall vacant, the most advanced and promising of the Initiates is sent to the Solitarium. This small cell is situated in a secluded part of the Chapter's fortress-monastery and here the Initiate meditates and fasts for a time. He may be left there for up to a week, while his investiture by the Reclusiarch and the Master of Sanctity is prepared. Then, in front of the whole Chapter, he is formally given his symbols of office and presented to the company who are now under his spiritual guidance. At this point the new Chaplain takes the name of his predecessor. When a Chaplain is killed in battle, a formal ceremony often has to wait. The senior Initiate immediately takes the helmet and shoulder plates of the Chaplain and dons them. From the moment he puts on the old Chaplain's war-gear he has full authority as one of the Chapter's spiritual leaders. He is formally invested as a new Chaplain only when the battle is won and the dead are absolved. Chaplains in Battle Chaplain Grimaldus in battle]] Chaplains are a puritanical and sometimes eccentric group. Their religious zeal has a strong practical slant that often horrifies orthodox priests of the Ecclesiarchy, as befits a warrior. In battle, Chaplains are frequently found where the fighting is fiercest. They can be found chanting the Chapter's battle creeds, ministering to the fallen and granting absolution to the dead. They are also Space Marines, which means that they fight with as much savagery as any of their brothers, praising the Emperor through the destruction of His enemies. They rejoice in the glorious act of war and exhort their Battle-Brothers to ever-greater deeds of bravery and devotion. They fight alongside their Battle-Brothers, reciting extracts from the Chapter's Creed and Liturgies. Indeed, their dedication adds considerably to the fearsome reputation of the Space Marines. Their inspirational sayings and constant exhortations harden the determination of every Space Marine to serve the Emperor and relive the former glories of the Chapter's Primarch. The bond between Space Marines and their Chaplains is a strong one. Chaplains preside over each Battle-Brother's indoctrination as a recruit; they teach loyalty to the Chapter, reinforce its precepts through rituals and ceremonies and perform inspiring acts of valour upon the field of battle. Deathwatch Service Chaplain seconded to the Deathwatch]] Deathwatch Chaplains act in a similar role to those of other Chapters by acting as the spiritual leaders of Battle-Brothers undertaking their Vigil with the Chamber Militant of the Ordo Xenos, known as the Deathwatch. However, the challenges facing a Deathwatch Chaplain are unique. The rigours of serving in the Deathwatch can be sorely vexing for Space Marines accustomed to the rigidly ordered life of their own Chapters. Long periods of isolation and privation await them, only punctuated by chaotic, often-desperate combat against wildly diverse enemies. The need to work alongside Battle-Brothers of other Chapters in the Deathwatch can be challenging in itself, particularly among those from Chapters with long-running rivalries and past antagonisms. Most of all, Battle-Brothers in the Deathwatch are exposed to horrible truths about the true threat of the xenos lurking just beyond the circle of the Emperor’s light. They will witness sights that can shake their faith to its very foundations and yet are often asked only to watch and report back on what they have seen. The corrosive poison of seeming impotence and frustration can drive Space Marines to insane acts of self-sacrifice in a hopeless effort to overcome star-spanning evils. A Deathwatch Chaplain must always stand ready to renew a Battle-Brother's devotion when he falters, and to remind him of his duty and his vows when hope seems lost. On the most difficult missions a Deathwatch Chaplain will lead his Battle-Brothers personally to ensure that their fervour is directly squarely towards victory even if it comes at the cost of the sacrifice of the entire Kill-team. The fierce dedication of a Chaplain to his own Chapter usually makes them unsuitable to become Deathwatch Chaplains, although examples of such broad-minded individuals do exist. More typically, Battle-Brothers find their calling through apprenticeship to an existing Deathwatch Chaplain that has noted their unflagging zeal in pursuit of the alien. Once a Deathwatch Chaplain takes his vows he will seldom see his old Chapter again, instead giving himself entirely to the Long Vigil and the duties of the Deathwatch. Chaplain in Terminator Armour, seconded to the Deathwatch, leading a Kill-team in their supplications to the Emperor]] A Deathwatch Chaplain must study extensively during their training. He must known the beliefs and values of a thousand different Chapters and their sometimes-contradictory legends of the Primarchs by heart. A Deathwatch Chaplain must become not only a righteous scholar of the Primarchs and of Chapter histories originating in the very birth of the Imperium. Thus, when a Deathwatch Battle-Brother stands at the brink of despair or impotent rage, the Chaplain will know the right liturgies and catechisms to speak, and which Chapter heroes or legendary battles of the past to cite that will inspire the warriors of the present. Deathwatch Chaplains also make it their business to know of every potential motivation, confl ict and agenda among their Battle-Brothers before battle is joined. Many Battle-Brothers are amazed by the knowledge of Deathwatch Chaplains, and in some cases that knowledge extends even unto the deepest mysteries known only to the inner circle of Chapter hierarchies. A Deathwatch Chaplain takes no sides and makes no judgments about individual Chapters and in some senses their long study grants them a perspective denied to most. Deathwatch Chaplain doctrines hold that all Space Marines are united in their purpose of service to the Emperor and those bound by their vows to the Deathwatch must be united more than most. Armour and Appearance Chaplain Xavier wearing standard Chaplain panoply]] Chapter wearing his fearsome Skull Helm and black coloured Power Armour]] - Wolf Priest of the Space Wolves Chapter wearing a Wolf Helm variant skull helm]] In battle, Chaplains are sinister and foreboding figures. The armour of a Space Marine Chaplain is a daunting sight, adorned with icons of battle and death. Every aspect of a Chaplain’s garb serves as a reminder of mortality’s impermanent nature, and thus, the significance of preserving the immortal soul.They often wear variant types of standard-issue Mark VI, VII or even VIII Space MarinePower Armour. A Chaplain can appear stylised and archaic in his Power Armour when compared to his fellow Astartes, which makes him stand out and act as a focus for his brethren in battle. Some or all of a Chaplain's Power Armour is usually painted in the traditional black. Chaplain Initiates usually wear standard Space Marine Power Armour. However, the helmets, right shoulder plates and right arms of their armour are painted black rather than in the Chapter's formal colours. The black shoulder plate replaces the previous Devout markings which were shown there - once declared as an Initiate, the Space Marine's devotion needs no further advertisement. Chaplains often also wear or make use of one or more Primarchal relics or pieces of wargear which are worn or carried into battle. It is believed that something as trivial as a single gauntlet from the armour of a Chapter hero passes on a little of the Primarch's fortitude and faith to the Chaplain. A skull insignia usually adorns the right shoulder of a Chaplain's Power Armour and this is often displayed on both shoulder plates. A skull is a common symbol in the iconography of the Imperial Cult that is used to represent the sacrifice of the Emperor in giving up his conscious life so that he might ascend to a new state of spiritual being in the Immaterium through the use of the Golden Throne and protect humanity from the evils of Chaos, xenos and heretics. Skulls can also be a motif repeated throughout a Chaplain's armour. One of the most iconic elements of a Chaplain’s wargear is his macabre skull helm, a stern visage that depicts the face of the Emperor mordant, evoking the Emperor's wrath. These helms may take many different forms and have been crafted by numerous Space Marine artifi cers across the galaxy. Universally, however, they are all fearsome in aspect. The upper chest armour or even the whole of the torso armour may also be cast in the shape of a skull. Skull-shaped groin-guards are also not unknown. The formal regalia of an Astartes Chaplain includes a deadly staff of office called the Crozius, which is used during Chapter ceremonies. Many Chaplains carry them into battle, a visible sign that battle is the highest ritual in the Chapter's devotional calendar. The Crozius is usually adorned with the Imperial Aquila or symbols that reinforce the Chaplain’s role, such as winged skeletons or skulls. Some Crozius Arcanum’s are shaped by the Chapter’s iconography, such as a smith’s hammer or a dragon’s head for the Salamanders. Within the Crozius Arcanum is a generator that produces a powerful energy field capable of disrupting matter in the same manner as a power weapon. Chaplains are powerful warriors, and the blows struck with a Crozius Arcanum can overwhelm nearly any defense. The most ancient of these staffs is the rare Crozius Arcanum; a mace forged from an alien relic which contains a neuro-disruptor in the haft. Chaplains are also often recipients of the treasured Rosarius, a symbolic gift from Ecclesiarchy to express spiritual unity in spite of deep differences in creed. This usually takes the form of a gorget or amulet worn about the neck. The Rosarius often bears the image of the Imperial Aquila and serves as the "armour of the soul" for the Chaplain. The most common form of the Rosarius is a Crux Terminatus richly embellished with gemstones and precious metals. Concealed inside it is a potent personal shield generator that symbolically bestows the blessed prayers of protection from the faithful for their champions to triumph in the battle against evil. To this existing panoply Deathwatch Chaplains also commonly add many xenos trophies: strips of tanned alien hide, strings of bones, skulls or shrunken heads inscribed with liturgies of hate and remembrance. Their passion for killing aliens is without peer and each trophy will mark a noteworthy foe or memorable battle. A Deathwatch Chaplain is a deep well of tried and trusted techniques for slaying xenos, not only from personal experience but from the vast tracts of Chapter legend and lore that they can draw upon. A Kill-team led by a Deathwatch Chaplain will plunge into the fires of hell and emerge victorious no matter the price. Typical Chaplain Uniform Variations Black is the official colour for all Chaplains' Power Armour both by tradition and as outlined in the ''Codex Astartes''. However, over the millennia of the Age of the Imperium, Space Marine Chapters often incorporated their own colours and insignia into a Chaplain's armour, resulting in wide variations from the basic colour scheme. Many of these changes come about as a result of a Chaplain repairing his armour from the available resources while on a campaign. Some modifications are later adopted permanently for all of the Chaplains within a given Chapter. Hybrid Power Armour schemes can also appear if the Chaplain dons archaic Power Armour patterns kept by the Chapter since the time of the Great Crusade or the Horus Heresy as a Primarchal relic. Of course, apart from the organisations they belong to, Chaplains themselves have a long lifespan, so there is plenty of time for them to stamp their own personality on their armour. Wargear on the left with a Space Wolves Crozius variant on the right]] The Codex Astartes lists the standard equipment usable by a Space Marine Chaplain as: *'Power Armour' with communicator, respirator and auto-senses *'Skull Helm' *'Crozius Arcanum' *'Astartes Combat Knife' or other combat accessory *'Bolt Pistol' *'Frag Grenades' *'Bolter' *'Plasma Pistol' *'Power Sword' *'Conversion Field' *'Chainswords' Some Chapters allow their Chaplains to carry a variety of close combat and heavy weaponry as well as grenades. Chaplains and Vehicles A Chaplain will often be needed at many points on the battlefield. He must serve as an inspiration for squads, check on the purity of action of those in his care and carry out a hundred other duties. Units frequently assign Rhino armoured personnel carrioer or Land Raiders to their Chaplains to allow them swift and safe passage across the battlefield to wherever their ministrations are most needed. Where possible these vehicles are painted in the Chaplaincy colours of black and marked by skull insignia, although line vehicles in the Chapter colors are also issued. Chapter Chaplain Variants Dark Angels Interrogator-Chaplain]] The Dark Angels Chapter and their Unforgiven Successor Chapters maintain "normal," ''Codex Astartes''-compliant Chaplains for every company, but also created non-standard Chaplains known as Interrogator-Chaplains who possess a rank that stands above the company-level of organisation and serve as members of the ruling Inner Circle of the Chapter. Interrogator-Chaplains are all entrusted with the secret of the Fallen Angels' existence and are tasked with tracking down each of these ancient Traitor Marines and compelling them to repent their sins against the Emperor. This is a process that usually involves the use of torture and physical coercion so Interrogator-Chaplains are often hard men with the vaguely sinister mien held by their counterparts among the Inquisition's Ordo Hereticus. Those Fallen Angels who confess their crime and repent are given swift, painless deaths as a mercy; those who refuse are forced to undergo a horrific penance of pain leading to their execution at the hands of the Interrogator-Chaplains. Executioners Chapter]] A Death-Speaker is a specialist officer unique to the Executioners Space Marine Chapter. They serve in a spiritual role similar to that of the Chaplain commonly found in Codex-compliant Chapters. It is the Death-Speakers' task to recount the slaughter-tallies of the Chapter's honoured dead during holy feasts and memorial ceremonies held deep within the catacombs of their fortress-monastery, the Darkenvault. Their second but equally important task is to keep order within the ranks of this often fractious Chapter. Consequently, the Executioners maintain an unusually high number of Chaplains, with three Death-Speakers assigned to each company by tradition. They report to the overall Reclusiarch, known within the Chapter as the Lord Speaker of the Dead. As part of their duties, the Death-Speakers are responsible for maintaining precise records of the Chapter's battles, so that lessons of both victories and defeats are never lost for future warriors of the Chapter. Iron Father]] Iron Hands The Iron Hands Chapter does not have Chaplains but instead a rank of specialist officers known as Iron Fathers who combine the roles of the Chaplain, Techmarine and Apothecary in ''Codex Astartes''-compliant Chapters into one. They are trained on Mars by the Adeptus Mechanicus and believe deeply in the doctrines of the Cult of the Machine rather than the Imperial Cult. As a result of this belief that the Emperor is actually just one aspect of the Mechanicum's Omnissiah, the Ecclesiarchy refuses to provide the Iron Fathers with Rosariuses, as these holy symbols are intended to be a sign of a common faith in the God-Emperor of Mankind, a faith that the Iron Fathers do not truly share in the Ecclesiarchy's view, seeing them as heretical much like their allies in the Mechanicus. Chaplain]] Blood Angels The Chaplains of the Blood Angels Chapter and their Successor Chapters have a special duty: to care for those members of the Chapter who succumbed to the Flaws of Sanguinius, including the Black Rage and the Red Thirst. Only the Blood Angel Chaplains are still able to communicate with those Battle-Brothers who are lost to the Black Rage and so they lead these unfortunates in the Blood Angels' and their Successor Chapters' feared Death Companies. They are also believed to care for those members of the Chapter who must be locked away for their own and others' safety on the Blood Angels' homeworld of Baal. Wolf Priest, Ulrik]] Space Wolves Within the non-standard Space Wolves Chapter, the Wolf Priests take on the roles of both Chaplains and Apothecaries in other Chapters. Wolf Priests are intended to care for the spiritual and physical needs of their Battle-Brothers, but their most important duties are to oversee the recruitment, indoctrination and implantation of new Space Wolves so that the Chapter's Great Companies can continue to flourish. As a result of these duties, several Wolf Priests can always be found traveling across the death world of Fenris where the Chapter makes its home, going from village to village to observe the Fenrisians and determine which of their warriors has the strength, courage and spirit required to become a new Space Wolf. Dark Apostle]] Word Bearers The Word Bearers Traitor Legion are the only remaining Chaos Space Marines who betrayed the Emperor of Mankind during the Horus Heresy to still make use of Chaplains as spiritual leaders, albeit in this case, priests who serve the Ruinous Powers of Chaos Undivided. These Chaplains, called Dark Apostles, are skilled orators and propagandists for the Forces of Chaos and also the ultimate leaders of the Word Bearers since their Daemon Primarch Lorgar has remained in seclusion from the Legion since the end of the Horus Heresy and the Word Bearers' retreat into the Eye of Terror. Dark Apostles are powerful servants of Chaos who constantly scheme and plot to unleash the Forces of Chaos upon the Imperium and possess the ability to summon legions of daemons from the Immaterium to supplement their troops. A Dark Apostle always wields his Chaos-corrupted Crozius Arcanum, now called an Accursed Crozius, which serves as weapon, a symbol of his office and an implement for calling forth the powers and entities of the Warp. Sources *''Codex: Angels of Death'' (2nd Edition) *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (4th Edition) *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition, Revised Codex) *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (4th Edition) *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (3rd Edition) *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), p. 58 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (4th Edition) *''Codex Space Wolves'' (5th Edition), pp. 23, 50 *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (3rd Edtion), p. 29 *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (2nd Edition), pp. 34, 39, 48, 76-77 *''Deathwatch: First Founding'' (RPG), p. 9 *''Deathwatch: Rites of Battle'' (RPG), pp. 106-109, 142-143 *''Horus Heresy: Collected Visions'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', pp. 24, 26, 40-41, 50, 51, 56, 119, 127 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'', pp.10, 19, 30, 42, 44, 46, 54, 57, 59-61, 78, 84-93, 99, 109, 171, 175 *''Index Astartes II'', "For the Emperor - Space Marine Chaplains" & "Wolves of Fenris - The Space Wolves Space Marine Chapter" *''Index Astartes III'' "Masters of Forbidden Knowledge - The Thousand Sons Space Marine Legion" & "Hand of Justice - The Iron Hands Space Marine Chapter" *''Index Astartes IV'', "Dark Apostles - The Word Bearers Space Marine Legion" *''Warhammer 40,000: Compendium: Chaplains & Commissars'', pp. 19-25 *''White Dwarf'' 291 (US), "Cult of the Machine God: Techmarines of the Adeptus Astartes", pp. 14-17 *''White Dwarf'' 290 (US), "The Flesh Is Weak" *''White Dwarf'' 263 (AUS), "Index Astartes – Iron Hands" *''White Dwarf'' 262 (US), "Index Astartes First Founding: Hand of Justice, The Iron Hands Space Marine Chapter" *''White Dwarf'' 227 (US), "Chapter Approved", pp. 73-80 *''White Dwarf'' 208 (US), "Faith and Vengeance: Space Marine Chaplain Background and Tactics", pp. 78-86 *''White Dwarf'' 158 (US), "Ragnar Blackmane, Njal Storm Caller & Ulrik The Slayer in Space Marine: Space Wolves", pp. 9-13 *''White Dwarf'' 157 (US), "Space Wolf Army List: Space Marines Space Wolves", pp. 2-21 *''White Dwarf'' 156 (US), "The Space Wolves", pp. 8-25 *''White Dwarf'' 108 (US), "Chaplains and Commissars"'' by Bryan Ansell, Nigel Stillman and Mike Brunton'' *''Dark Apostle'' (Novel) by Anthony Reynolds *''Dark Disciple'' (Novel) by Anthony Reynolds *''Dark Creed'' (Novel) by Anthony Reynolds *''Innocence Proves Nothing'' (Novel) by Sandy Mitchell *''Iron Hands'' (Novel) by Jonathan Green *''Fulgrim'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Mechanicum'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Wrath of Iron'' (Novel) by Chris Wraight Category:C Category:Space_Marines Category:Imperium